


Falling Further from Success

by BigGaySpaceDad



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Chunin exam arc, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this while listening to walk like an egyptian on loop, Its so weird calling him Might Guy, Might Guy is Rock Lee's dad, Rock Lee deserved better, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, i did not sleep for 2 days and this was the result, no beta we die like men, quarantine is getting to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigGaySpaceDad/pseuds/BigGaySpaceDad
Summary: If he couldn't perform his Taijutsu, what was he good for?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Falling Further from Success

To say Rock Lee was surprised when he saw Sasuke use his Taijutsu would be an understatement. He had been training the better part of half his life to achieve this level of skill, pouring hours and hours into his work to make something out of the shitty hand he was dealt. Then here comes Sasuke, with his copy ability. Learning how to perform the basics in under a second. That alone took Lee years to do.

The Bushy browed genin looked down at his feet, the bone-deep ache persistent on his limbs.

And at this very moment, he realised, he would never be able to use his Taijutsu again. Years of his life wasted on training, only to fail in the only fight it mattered. Here was Sasuke, with only a month of training, performing better than Lee in his own Taijutsu.  _ ‘I guess it's not my Taijutsu now that I can't use it, it's Sasuke’s.’ _

Lee looked back up at the fight to see the young Uchiha charge at Gaara before quickly skirting around him to run at him from behind. The bowl cut genin hurt, the kind of hurt that grabs your heart and pulls, and he can't stand it. This was his dream, not Sasuke's, his. He was the one who trained and put in the effort, who tried so hard to become something from nothing. Only for some kid to see him use it, then execute the move almost perfectly without any effort learning. It was unfair, everything was unfair, giving him absolutely nothing.

“I’m going to head back home,” Rock spoke finally, looking up at Guy, “Leg is starting to hurt.” Might Guy was surprised at this, Lee wasn’t usually like this. “But why? I thought you wanted to see Sasuke’s fight.”

“The nurse said to rest if it starts hurting, for the best chance at healing,” the nurse didn’t really say that. She said he should rest to stop it from getting worse, but it was close enough.

“Would you like me to walk you back?” the older bushy-browed, bowl cut man asked the smaller. “No, you can stay and watch the fight,” and with that, Lee turned and headed down the stairs and out the building. 

-

The walk home was longer than he expected, he didn't have his father to keep him at a steady pace. But at last, Lee was unlocking the door, shutting it behind him before sitting on the floor.

What was the point, What was the point of even being here? What was the point of all that training? 

_ ‘What's the point of even being alive?’  _ The bitter thought surprised Lee, making him sit up a little straighter, his gaze drifting to the kitchen.  _ ‘I spent all my time training and now I have nothing to fall back on,’  _ Rock Lee carefully stumbled to his feet, leaning hard on his crutch. Before making his way into the kitchen area.

Rock grabbed the larger, all purpose knife before hobbling out the door and to his room.

The door gently shut behind the boy as he lowered himself into a kneel before slowly lowering his body down onto his legs. The muscles and tendons were screaming out on agony at the movement, not ready to be bent that far this early. 

Tears were settled in Lee’s eyes when he finally set himself down completely. Rock placed the knife on the floor in front of himself before sitting up straight. He clapped once, then twice, lowering his head in a quick prayer. Then as quick as he started the prayer, he stopped, looking back up at the wall in front of him. The young man reached down and grabbed the knife, lifting it up and looking at it.

Lee calmly held it in both hands, pointing the tip at one side of his torso.

Breath in.

Breath out.

Breath in.

_ ‘I’m sorry dad, I’m sorry Neji and Tenten. I’m sorry, please forgive me.’ _

Rock Lee plunged the knife into himself before quickly shoving it through the flesh of his stomach to the other side of his torso. He cries out while his joints lock up from the pain. Blood was already steadily pooling around where he sat.

His skin felt cold as panic started to set in, “I can’t die, I can’t die,” mumbles were pouring from the young genin’s mouth, tears rolled down his cheeks. His vision faded as he slowly slumped forward.

  
_ ‘I don't want to die,’  _ was the last thought to pass through Rock Lee’s head before he was lost to the world.


End file.
